


Absolute Beginners [fanvid]

by annairamb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Absolute Beginners, David Bowie - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annairamb/pseuds/annairamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If our love song<br/>could fly over mountains<br/>could laugh at the ocean<br/>just like the films..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Beginners [fanvid]

[Hannibal | Absolute Beginners](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMv-5D6_EDY)


End file.
